Eiden's Book
by PERC3VAL
Summary: Je suis Eiden Cesarine Drake. Nous sommes en 1991, j'ai 13 ans, et je rentre donc dans ma troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais cette troisième année ne sera pas comme les autres : en effet, l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève à la célèbre renommée annonce aussi bien l'arrivée de nouvelles aventures que de nouveaux problèmes... Quoi, vous connaissez Harry Potter ?
1. PROLOGUE

**EIDEN'S BOOK**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction,_ Eiden's Book _. C'est une fiction Harry Potter commençant lorsque Harry débute sa première année, mais nous suivons ses aventures et le cours de l'Histoire au-travers d'Eiden, mon OC, et le personnage principal de cette fiction. Eh bien, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **B** onjour, je suis Eiden. Eiden Cesarine Drake. Comme ça, avec une présentation aussi banale, on peut penser que je suis une fille comme les autres... Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Je suis une des nombreuses sorcières et sorciers de ce monde, qui vivent partout sur Terre.

J'ai aujourd'hui treize ans. Treize ans de joie, de rires, de coups de blues, de larmes, de passion, d'amour et de... moi.  
Moi, c'est qui ? Haha, quelle question étrange. Eh bien, ça sent la présentation, finalement !

Je suis Eiden Drake et je suis sorcière de naissance, une sang-pur. C'est à dire que mes parents sont sorciers, comme mes grands-parents et mes arrières grands-parents... J'ai un jumeau, William Perceval Drake, qui est à la fois l'être le plus énervant et le plus attachant sur terre.  
Mais William Drake est plus qu'un frère : c'est aussi un ami, un compatriote, un allié, et surtout un complice : sur nos treize années de vie communes, il n'y en a pas une seule qui n'ait pas été remplie de blagues et de farces. Nous sommes de réels chenapans, des farceurs, des plaisantins. Nous sommes à la fois appréciés et détestés par les professeurs, nous sommes les joies et les hantises des élèves... En bref...

NOUS SOMMES VOTRE PIRE CAUCHEMAR.

Je ne vous ai pas trop effrayés ? Non, ne paniquez pas, nous ne sommes rien de tout cela, mon frère et moi, je plaisantais... Quoique, pour les farceurs...

Que de blablas. Vous en saurez plus sur moi, à travers mes paroles. Mais sachez, avant d'entamer votre lecture, que ces écrits ne sont pas des plus ordinaires... Vous savez, ils sont ceux d'une sorcière facétieuse, après tout !

 **~•~**

Ma vie a basculé le jour de mes onze ans, le 5 Mai 1989. C'était donc i ans. Nous étions alors dans notre appartement londonien, moi en train de lire près de la baie vitrée, mes parents à côté de moi, accoudés au bar de la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner, et mon frère en train de jouer avec le chat. Ce jour d'anniversaire-là était un jour ensoleillé, et les rayons chauds et lumineux du soleil passaient au-travers de nos grandes baies vitrées.  
William et moi avions commencé à crier de joie en découvrant nos cadeaux, que nos parents nous avaient donnés durant le petit déjeuner, tous assis autour de la table basse du salon.

Deux lettres avaient alors fait une entrée sifflante par la cheminée. Elles avaient flotté un instant dans les airs en tournoyant, et s'étaient déposées sur le sol.

Tous, nous nous étions tus. Mon frère s'était levé du canapé et s'était dirigé vers les lettres, que nous fixions tous, étonnés, fascinés. De loin, je pouvais presque voir cette fameuse écriture fine à l'encre vert émeraude...

Mon frère avait alors poussé un cri de joie. Je m'étais précipitée auprès de lui, et bientôt je l'avais imité. Des lettres d'inscription pour la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Elles étaient là, devant nos yeux, comme le plus beau des cadeaux !

William et moi, en parfaite synchronisation, avions alors ouvert les enveloppes et avions lu le contenu avec avidité. Tout était confirmé : Poudlard, nous voilà !

Puis le moment tant redouté et à la fois souhaité était enfin arrivé : après avoir pris le Poudlard-Express, traversé le lac de l'école et avoir pénétré dans la Grande Salle, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, les apprentis sorciers de première année, tous alignés devant le Choixpeau Magique. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était aller soit à Gryffondor soit à Serdaigle (malgré ma préférence pour Gryffondor). Toute ma famille d'années en années et de générations en générations était toujours allée dans une de ces deux maisons. Mais, bon, se serait mentir que de dire que pour nous, Serpentard était la pire des maisons.

William et moi avions alors échangé un regard. Tous deux, nous pensions la même chose : Gryffondor. Serdaigle. Gryffondor. Serdaigle. Gryffondor. Serdaigle.

La voix du professeur McGonagall avait retenti dans la salle :

\- Taisez-vous ! Nous allons commencer la répartition des élèves de première année dans chaque maison. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abercrombie, Irfan !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate c'était avancé fièrement vers le Choixpeau. Il avait mis le chapeau sur sa tête et presque aussitôt une voix grave et malicieuse s'était élevée, venant du couvre-chef : Serdaigle !

Le garçon, avec un sourire malicieux comme s'il s'attendait déjà à aller dans la maison des érudits, s'était alors dirigé vers la table, le pas fier, dont provenaient de nombreux éclats de voix et d'acclamations.

\- Adams, Shane !

\- Poufsouffle !

Et ainsi de suite. Les élèves, après s'être coiffés du Choixpeau se dirigeaient tout tremblants d'excitation vers leur "nouvelle famille".

\- Braddlecorn, April !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Clagg, Augustus !

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Columbus, Skylynn !

\- Sepentard !

\- Crossman, Jasper !

\- Serpentard !

Les noms et prénoms défilaient. Les noms en " D" étaient de plus en plus proches...

\- Damblehopper, Ariane !

\- Serdaigle !

\- Davies, Roger !

\- Serdaigle !

Les noms défilaient, défilaient...

\- Drake, Eiden !

Je m'étais levée, tremblante d'excitation et de doutes. J'avais l'impression qu'un silence complet s'était fait autour de moi, et que mes pas étaient lourds comme ceux d'un dragon. Par Merlin ! Je ne sentais plus mes jambes.  
J'avais saisi le chapeau rapiécé, le posant avec douceur sur ma tête. Il m'était tombé devant les yeux, coupant le lien visuel avec mon jumeau, et son regard encourageant. Alors que je pensais en boucle dans ma tête « Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor », une voix s'était alors élevée, grave et forte, nette et directe : Gryffondor !

J'avais enlevé le chapeau et l'avais reposé sur le tabouret. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de joie et de soulagement que j'avais ressenti, du rire nerveux qui m'avait échappé, et surtout du sourire radieux que mon jumeau m'avait lancé. Je m'étais assise parmi les « Bienvenue ! », les « Content de te rencontrer ! » et les « Salut, Drake ! » des élèves de me maison. J'en avais presque oublié le tour de mon frère.

\- Drake, William !

Je m'étais retournée vivement, suivant la scène qui allait se dérouler avec attention.

Mon frère avait mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête et pour moi le temps avait défilé à la même vitesse qu'une chouette volant contre le souffle du vent. Et, enfin, après un petit moment de silence, le chapeau déclara enfin :

\- Serpentard !

Mon cœur s'était figé. Sûrement comme celui de mon frère, à ce moment-là. Je l'avais regardé, ahurie, enlever le chapeau de sa tête, les mains tremblantes. William avait semblé déglutir, et s'était dirigé vers la table des Serpentard.

Jamais je n'avais été si perturbée. Le temps semblait figé dans de la glace, et j'avais l'impression de respirer des cristaux de neige griffant mes poumons ; je ne pensais plus, sauf à une chose : mon frère.

\- Frost, Caius !

\- Serdaigle !

\- Gawmdrey, Leonor !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Hesleden, Prisca !

\- Serpentard !

J'avais dégluti et m'étais reprise. Je m'étais tournée vers mon frère.

\- Hooch, Alaska !

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Ivanova, Avalon !

\- Serpentard !

\- Jackson, Connor !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Johnson, Angelina !

\- Gryffondor !

Je lui avais fait un signe de tête encourageant, et un autre pour lui indiquer qu'après le repas on aille se rejoindre dehors. Il avait acquiescé en silence.

\- Jordan, Lee !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Lawson, Pandore !

\- Serpentard !

\- Levski, Magnus !

\- Gryffondor !

\- McTawish, Caliban !

\- Gryffondor !

J'avais arrêté de regarder les autres élèves qui venaient dans ma nouvelle maison. Je m'étais détournée, dépitée que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pas été mon frère (que ma conscience soit punie).  
Après le repas, que j'avais passé muette, je m'étais précipitée vers l'entrée, à la recherche de mon frère. Je l'avais enfin trouvé, la tête entre les genoux, entre deux colonnes. Cette soirée-là, nous n'avions passé que quelques minutes à parler mais je sais que nous nous étions promis de ne jamais se quitter, quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré nos à-priori, Serpentard ne devait pas être une si mauvaise maison !

Cette nuit-là, j'avais passé la nuit dans mon dortoir, avec toutes les autres filles de ma maison et de mon âge. Je n'avais même pas pensé à leur parler, trop occupée à penser à la maison de mon frère, à mes parents...

Cette année se présentait mal pour moi. Comme pour ma deuxième. Mais ça, c'est ce que je pensais ; Poudlard ne brise pas les liens ; il les renforce.

Bienvenue à la plus grande école de sorcellerie.

 **~•~**

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Eh bien, voici le premier chapitre (prologue) de ma fiction.

Pour les anciens (ceux qui suivaient ma fiction sur Skyrock), vous aurez sûrement remarqué les modifications (qui sont, on peut le dire, plus que des modifications) que j'ai apportées à ma fiction.

En effet, je trouvais que l'écriture était trop scolaire (et elle l'est sûrement encore, mais du moins un peu moins, je l'espère !) et quelques détails, comme les noms des personnages, trop en-dehors du thèmes d'Harry Potter.

Donc désolée pour ceux qui s'étaient habitués aux anciens noms des personnages principaux, mais il était nécessaire pour moi de redonner un petit coup de fraîcheur à cette fiction !

Et donc, pour conclure, merci à vous, qui lisez ma fiction ! J'espère que cette intro vous aura plus !

Donc voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter (commentez, ouiii !), et plein de bisous !

\- 'Val


	2. CHAPITRE I : Au Chemin de Traverse

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous publier mon premier chapitre, «_ Au Chemin de Traverse _» ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I : AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

* * *

 **J** e fixais la longue fissure courant sur le côté droit du plafond blanc de ma chambre. J'étais allongée en travers de mon lit, sur le dos, et je venais tout juste de terminer la relecture du _Retour du Roi_ , qui reposait maintenant, ouvert, sur mes cuisses.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis à Poudlard. J'ai treize ans, et je vais bientôt entrer dans ma troisième année. En ce moment même, je suis encore en vacances, mais plus pour longtemps : la rentrée se rapproche de plus en plus, et je vais bientôt aller au Chemin de Traverse avec mon frère, mes parents et des amis.

Je décidais alors de me redresser, mon hibou petit-duc Bludger (N.A : Le fameux Cognard en anglais) -nommé ainsi pour sa capacité à briser les vitres au lieu d'attendre que je vienne lui ouvrir- hululant sur le haut de ma bibliothèque, lorsque William entra dans ma chambre, sans frapper.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas ma petite sœur adorée ? dit-il joyeusement. Il semblerait que oui !

Je pouffais, malgré moi. Nous sommes jumeaux, oui, effectivement. Mais, soit pardonnée l'intelligence partielle de William, je suis selon-lui la "petite sœur", étant donné que je suis la deuxième à être née.

Mon frère poussa un petit cri exagérément aigu lorsque je lui lançais mon oreiller à la figure, puis mima un troll apeuré en courant dans ma chambre.

\- Will, commençais-je en murmurant, avant de soupirer, résignée, le voyant continuer de courir, criant, les bras levés. WILL !

Mon frère s'arrêta enfin, les yeux brillants, se pliant de rire. Il veut vraiment que je le frappe, lui, nan ?

\- C'est ça, allez, qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ? soufflais-je, sans pouvoir réussir à cacher mon sourire.

\- C'était pour te prévenir qu'on allait partir pour le Chemin de Traverse, et qu'il fallait donc que tu te prépares, dit-il, les coins de sa bouche semblant atteindre ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Puis il s'approcha de moi, et m'attrapa par le cou avant de me frotter le haut de la tête avec son poing :

\- Et 'me regarde pas avec ce regard noir, je sais que tu m'adores, _p'tite sœur_ !

Et, avant que je puisse répliquer, il s'enfuit en courant, m'adressant un clin d'œil, en claquant la porte en bois de chêne de ma chambre derrière lui. Bludger poussa un cri scandalisé.

Oui, Will allait mourir.

Je poussais un soupir, puis posais mon livre _Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde_ sur ma table de nuit, avant de me décider à me lever.

Je glissais de mon lit, me visualisant très bien dans mon esprit comme un veracrasse glissant sur la literie.

Debout, je marchais jusqu'à mon armoire, mes pieds nus frôlant le parquet froid, et saisis l'ancienne veste en jean de mon père, avant de m'en vêtir. Je pris également mon porte-monnaie, bien que je cru me souvenir que Papa était parti plus tôt pour aller chercher l'argent à Gringotts.

Je fouillais du regard les recoins de ma chambre, histoire de voir si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose. Je vis Bludger qui me fixait de son regard ambré, l'air de dire " _moi, je reste ici !_ ", et je décidais donc de gagner mon salon.

Après avoir refermé ma porte de chambre et parcouru mon couloir aux murs de pierres brunes, je vis mon frère et ma mère qui avaient l'air de partager une conversation enflammée animée par des " _interdit_ ", des " _bombabouses_ ", des " _pas question_ " et enfin par des " _steuplaiiit_ ". Je m'approchais d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Salut Maman ! je lui lançais, avant d'ajouter, en _essayant_ de regarder mon jumeau de haut -vu qu'il mesurait au moins cinq voire dix centimètres de plus que moi- : t'inquiète, Will n'a pas l'intention de faire de bêtises cette année... Tu n'auras qu'à me les passer, ses bombabouses!

Mon frère se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brun-caramel me jetant un regard dont le sens contenait bien des mots au caractère familier.

\- Eiden, tu n'es pas très bien placée pour parler de ce sujet-là, dit ma mère, calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, l'air agacé (mais c'est surtout pour essayer de cacher son sourire amusé derrière une pseudo-mine autoritaire). Dois-je vous rappeler les nombreuses lettres que nous avons reçues votre père et moi, l'an dernier, en conséquence d'avoir enfermé le chat de Rusard dans une armoire, d'être allés au Pré-au-Lard alors que vous n'étiez pas en troisième année, et qui plus est par on ne sait quel moyen, et ...

\- Maman maman maman, l'interrompit Will en posant comiquement et théâtralement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne te traquasse pas, vous savez très bien, toi et Papa, que nous n'allons recommencer aucune de ces bêtises ! Ces bombabouses ne feront de mal à personne, je te le promets ! finit mon frère, se passant une main dans ses boucles brun-cuivré, un sourire angélique collé aux lèvres.

Maman nous regarda de ses yeux bruns-verts à tour de rôle, le visage impassible, avant d'exploser de rire, et d'embrasser mon frère et moi-même sur la joue.

\- Bon, les enfants, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Il me semble que votre père nous attend au Chemin de Traverse ! puis, elle se détourna, marchant vers la cheminée, en ajoutant : Je vais chercher la poudre de cheminette.

Une fois qu'elle eût le dos tourné, et qu'elle fut hors de portée, Will me glissa à l'oreille, se penchant vers moi imperceptiblement : "On ne recommencera pas les bêtises de l'an dernier, sur ça je n'ai pas menti, oui... Par contre, en faire de nouvelles, ça, c'est une autre histoire !"

 **~•~**

Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps que je vous parle de mes amis, et de mes meilleurs amis. Mes meilleurs amis, si semblables et pourtant si différents, que je connais depuis ma première année : April Damaris Braddlecorn, incroyablement gentille, attentionnée, et vive ; et Connor Ruffalo Jackson, qui est sûrement le garçon le plus agaçant et à la fois le plus adorable de Poudlard.

Fred et George Weasley, des jumeaux tellement drôles, des amis en or, avec lesquels j'ai vécu des aventures en or. Et ce n'est pas encore fini !

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Leonor Gawmdrey, nos fabuleuses colocataires de dortoir avec April, avec qui nous avons partagé des soirées inoubliables.

Enfin ça, c'était juste une rapide présentation, le temps du trajet dans le réseau de cheminées menant au Chemin de Traverse.

Je passais alors dans la dernière cheminée avant d'atterrir sur les dalles de pierres de celle du Chaudron Baveur. Aussitôt, je fus éblouie par la lumière provenant des lustres suspendus au plafond haut du bar, qui se reflétait sur les murs de pierres brutes, et submergée par l'odeur particulière de la bière au beurre. Je sortais de l'âtre, et retrouvais Will qui était passé juste avant moi.

\- Bon, moi je vous laisserai sûrement toi, Maman et Papa. Je pense rejoindre les gars, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses clins d'œil williamiens.

\- "Les gars"?

\- Les potes, du moins ceux que je croiserai... Je crois que Daemon vient acheter ses affaires aujourd'hui !

Daemon Ultan Richards. Je le connais depuis deux ans, c'est-à-dire depuis que mon frère le connait. Il est dans la même maison que mon frère ; un Serpentard. C'est un gars qui, quand on le connait, est super sympa et drôle, malgré ses côtés... extrémistes, et ... plutôt sombres. Richards est un territoire inconnu à lui seul ; en effet, il fait partie de ce genre de famille de sorciers très intolérants, perpétuant une lignée de sang-pur de génération en génération... Et l'éducation de Daemon n'a pas échappé à leur vision étriquée : les Richards n'aiment pas les Moldus.

Pendant ma méditation, j'entendis le crépitement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui revient d'un voyage dans le réseau de cheminées ; c'était ma mère.

Je me retournais et l'observais s'épousseter ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Puis elle se tourna vers mon frère et moi avant de nous sourire :

\- Alors, on va commencer notre shopping ? commença-elle d'une voix enjouée. On va juste attendre que votre père revienne avec nos sous.

Elle nous poussa jusqu'à l'arrière-cour du pub, en saluant au passage Tom le barman d'un joyeux signe de la main, qui lui répondit de son fameux sourire édenté. Ma mère a toujours adoré aller acheter nos fournitures scolaires avant notre rentrée à Poudlard, et allez savoir pourquoi. Je pense que ça doit sûrement lui rappeler ses propres années à Poudlard... Celles où elle avait rencontré mon père !

Nous arrivâmes devant le mur de pierres brunes.

\- Trois au-dessus... deux à côté, énonça Will en tapotant de sa baguette trois fois la brique permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Aussitôt, les pierres tremblèrent et coulissèrent, pour former une grande arche et laisser apparaître une rue marchande.

Ce jour-là, le Chemin était bondé. En effet, la rentrée approchait à grands pas, et les retardataires qui n'avaient pas encore fait leurs emplettes étaient de sortie.

\- Eh bien, allons rejoindre votre père ! Il doit nous attendre devant Gringotts.

Aussitôt, nous nous mêlâmes aux sorciers et apprentis-sorciers qui déambulaient dans la rue piétonne, certains se bousculant et s'excusant d'un signe de la main. En même temps que nous marchions, nous passâmes devant diverses boutiques, se trouvant de chaque côté du chemin, aux aspects plus fabuleux les unes que les autres : les deux animaleries, _Au Royaume du Hibou_ et _la Ménagerie Magique_ , dont les devantures et les vitrines étaient envahies par des chouettes, hiboux, chats, crapauds et autres animaux fabuleux ; la librairie _Fleury et Bott_ , où beaucoup de jeunes sorciers essayaient de se faufiler pour acheter leurs nouveaux livres ; le fabriquant de baguettes _Olivander_ , d'où émanait comme une sorte d'aura magique ; le magasin de prêt-à-porter de _Mme Guipure_ qui propose des robes et autres habits de sorciers, où l'on pouvait déjà voir de nombreuses sorcières parcourir les rayonnages avec un enthousiasme certain (j'aurai bien voulu en faire partie...); des magasins tout à faits inintéressants pour moi : le _magasin de chaudrons_ et _l'apothicaire_ (deux magasins nécessaires pour le cours de potion, sûrement le cour que je déteste le plus...) ; et enfin, la meilleure boutique... le _magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch_ ! Mon regard ne put faire autrement que d'être attiré par les balais et les tenues de Quidditch exposés derrière la devanture. Et il ne put non plus éviter le...

\- NIMBUS 2000 !

J'aurai grandement besoin d'un massage cardiaque. Mais pas maintenant, seulement après que j'aie bavé sur la vitrine.

\- Will. WILL ! je criais à l'oreille de mon frère, en lui tirant sur la manche. T'as vu ? _T'as vu ?!_

\- Oui, j'ai surtout _entendu_... me répondit-il, se frottant l'oreille droite, ses sourcils froncés. Maman, dis-moi que l'on ne perd pas l'ouïe comme ça...

Je n'avais pas entendu la suite. J'avais déjà gagné la vitrine du magasin, non sans coups de coudes et de bras. J'étais maintenant en totale fascination devant le Nimbus 2000.

\- "Le plus rapide des balais", lisais-je sur l'écriteau à côté du fabuleux balais, en un souffle.

Comme vous avez dû le deviner, je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je l'adore. Je le vénère. Je le sur-aime. Et ce, depuis que mon âme perdue ait débarqué sur Terre. Ma passion est le Quidditch. Mon passe-temps est le Quidditch. Mes vêtements sont le Quidditch. Ma nourriture est le Quidditch. Mes rêves sont le Quidditch. Mes yeux sont le Quidditch. Mon souffle est le Quidditch. Mon cœur est le Quidditch. Mes tripes sont le Quidditch. Ma vie est...

\- EIDEN !

Je sursautais. Ma mère me regardait les yeux brillants, se retenant de rire. Mon frère se trouvait derrière elle à quelques mètres, s'appuyant contre une vitrine, se pliant de rire. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer la position étrange que ma bouche devait prendre.

\- Ne t'évanouis pas devant ce balais, je ne te l'achèterais pas ! On est venus pour tes fournitures, je te rappelle, finit ma mère sur un clin d'œil.

Je secouais la tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, mais ce fût plus dur pour ma bouche. Mon frère, remis de ses émotions, tenta de m'aider en me donnant un petit coup sur mon crâne, mais il n'y récolta qu'un regard noir.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant Gringotts. La grande banque des sorciers nous surplombait de sa hauteur, ses colonnades blanches où le soleil se reflétait nous éblouissant. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers sa grande entrée, et trouvais mon père qui nous attendait, une main dans une de ses poches de jean, l'autre frottant ses cheveux châtains bouclés, l'air d'attendre.

Papa se tourna vers nous, et lorsqu'il nous aperçut après que nous lui ayons fait de grands signes, il se dirigea vers nous, souriant, des plis se formant de chaque côté de ses yeux pétillants, derrière ses lunettes.

\- Ambrosia, les enfants ! nous salua-t-il gaiement. Le voyage n'a pas été trop mouvementé ?

\- Si, et tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais y rester, ironisa mon frère. Et ça aurait bien été dommage, car je n'aurai pas pu voir Eiden baver devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch !

Avant que Will ait eu le temps d'avoir peur, il s'était retrouvé éjecté à cinq mètres par un innocent et malencontreux coup de hanche. Sa chute se termina sur une passante, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les pavés. Mais il se trouve que je connais cette passante...

\- April !

La concernée, encore sonnée, releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

April Damaris Braddlecorn, ma meilleure amie, se trouvait assise sur les fesses, avec mon frère grognant à côté d'elle, allongé sur le ventre en travers de ses jambes. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés, malgré la chute, étaient toujours aussi bien coiffés et brillants que d'habitude ; ses yeux verts en amande alors écarquillés étaient la seule preuve de la peur qu'April ait éprouvée.

Mon frère se releva avec une extrême lenteur, non sans grognements. Il laissa échapper un petit "désolé" qui ressemblait plus à un "dé'o'lé", mais lorsqu'il fût totalement redressé et qu'il pût observer le visage de sa victime, il devint aussitôt tout rouge.

\- Oh, Braddlecorn ! s'exclama-t-il, et je crus presque apercevoir une lueur d'horreur dans ses yeux brun-caramel. Désolé, je... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- J'imagine bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, William ! rigola April, qui s'était relevée elle aussi et remise du choc. A moins que tu aimes particulièrement tomber...

\- Haha, hum...

\- APRIL ! coupais-je mon frère, alors que je me jetais dans les bras d'April.

\- Eiden, espèce de gros veracrasse... j'ai l'impression que l'on ne s'est pas vues depuis des semaines ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie, riant en m'étreignant à son tour, avant de s'interrompre, et de se tourner vers mes parents et de leur tendre la main -Oh, et bonjour M. et Mrs. Drake !- qu'ils serrèrent, amusés. Elle se retourna vers moi, comme si nous n'avions pas arrêté la conversation : Enfin... c'est vraiment le cas !

\- Oui, enfin si on peut le dire pour deux semaines ! riais-je. Disons que nos vacances respectives ont été plutôt remplies ! Toi qui partais en Ecosse, et moi qui essayais de voir tous les copains... Je pense m'être pas mal débrouillée !

\- Ah oui ? Et qui as-tu vus de beau alors ? me questionna April.

\- Eh bien, songeais-je, en croisant les bras, déjà l'autre abruti de Connor, Fred, et George évidemment, puis aussi Lee, Ariane, Jason, Angelina, Alicia...

Oui, comme ça on dirait que j'ai beaucoup d'amis... -eh bien oui, c'est le cas, mais après tout, je suis une Gryffondor ! (non, mes chevilles vont très bien merci !)- Mais ne les confondez pas avec les MEILLEURS. Les meilleurs amis, je veux dire. Ceux qui se comptent sur les doigts de la main ! Et ceux-là, je peux vous les nommer : ils sont April, Connor Jackson, et George et Fred Weasley !

Ce sont des amis fantastiques, avec qui j'ai passé des moments fantastiques, des aventures fantastiques, ... et des heures de colle... moins fantastiques !  
Tenez, avec Connor, en première année, on avait collé des affiches dans les couloirs (toutes faites à la main... ça nous avait pris une nuit entière de travail, affalés sur un canapé de la salle commune...) où on avait écrit « Rusard sent la selle de sa chatte Miss Teigne »... Oui, je sais, condamnés à récurer les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour de l'humour scato, c'est pathétique... Mais on était en première année !

En deuxième année, nous nous étions faits prendre, avec les jumeaux Weasley, en train de saboter les ballais de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard... Je sais, c'est de la triche, c'est pas bien, mais bon, on a payé de notre bêtise en passant notre soirée à essayer de faire étinceler les centaines de coupes de la salle des trophées ! Mais non sans une once de fierté...

Voilà, vous avez compris, mes amis en or sont ceux avec qui je partage les pires blagues et méfaits de ma scolarité à Poudlard !

\- Eh bah c'est cool tout ça, assura April après un sifflement admiratif. Moi, avec l'Ecosse, je n'ai quasiment pu voir personne, mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai découvert et appris plein de nouvelles choses là-bas ! Tu sais qu'en Ecosse, et dans d'autres pays d'Europe du Nord, les Moldus donnent différents noms aux Elfes de maison, comme "nains", "korrigans", "lutin" ou "farfadet" ? C'est drôle !

Et nous continuons de parler de nos vacances et d'autres divers sujets variés ainsi pendant quelques minutes. A côté de nous, nos parents et mon frère étaient en train de s'organiser pour choisir l'ordre de nos visites dans les magasins, William nous jetant de réguliers coups d'œil. Puis, après un petit moment, nous nous décidâmes qu'il serait temps, quand même, de commencer les courses.

\- Du coup, il me semble de circonstance qu'on les fasse ensembles ! déclara April avec enthousiasme. Ça sera plus rapide, et surtout plus sympa !

\- Oui, tu as raison April, déclara mon père, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et puis, même, si vous voulez, partez de votre côté, toutes les deux, je vais te donner l'argent dont tu as besoin pour acheter tes fournitures, Eiden.

Je bondis de joie, en récupérant la bourse que mon père me tendait.

\- Oh, merci Papa, Maman ! On se retrouve à dix-sept heures au Chaudron Baveur, c'est ça ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, rigola Maman, avant d'ajouter, me poussant dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres : Allez, ne perdez pas votre temps !

Et c'est ainsi qu'April et moi filions sur la rue piétonne du Chemin de Traverse, nos talons claquant sur les pavés. On décida de commencer nos emplettes par Fleury et Bott, car c'est ici que se trouvent le plus gros de nos futurs achats. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique, une forte odeur de vieil ouvrage nous emplit les narines. Le libraire, surchargé, ne pouvait pas nous conseiller, mais nous trouvâmes immédiatement tous les livres dont nous avions besoin, mis en évidence sur un présentoir. Nous nous servîmes alors, prenant nos livres de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, de Botanique, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Potions, d'Astronomie et de nos matières optionnelles, qui sont pour moi Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie. April a pris aussi Arithmancie, ainsi qu'Etude des Runes.

Après avoir payé nos ouvrages après une longue attente, nous passâmes chez Madame Guipure, car April, qui avait beaucoup grandit au courant de l'année précédente, avait besoin de s'acheter de nouvelles robes. (La chanceuse !) Là-bas, nous croisâmes Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, qui nous avaient fait signe joyeusement.

\- Hey, les filles ! Comment allez-vous ? nous avaient-elles salué, avant de nous enlacer chaleureusement.

On avait pris le temps de discuter un peu avec elles, avant de déclarer qu'il nous restait encore des courses à faire.

\- On se retrouve aux dortoirs, dans quelques jours ! nous crièrent les filles, lorsque nous les quittâmes.

Nous pûmes enfin respirer l'air frais de la rue, qui était moins occupée que tout à l'heure. Avec April, nous décidâmes qu'une petite pose n'était pas de refus, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Ici, nous nous installâmes à une petite table, sous parasol, sur la terrasse.

\- Eh bien, c'était bien, cette petite séance de shopping entre nous ! déclara April, en soupirant d'aise, faisant tournoyer d'un air pensif sa cuillère dans son pot de glace. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas vu plus de monde...

C'est à ce moment précis que mon frère se décida à pointer le bout de son nez, posant ses mains par derrière sur mes épaules. Surprise, je poussais un petit cri parfaitement ridicule, avant de me retourner, en rigolant :

\- Will, enfin, prévient avant de débarquer à ... l'improviste, finissais-je, plus bas, lorsque je remarquais que mon frère était accompagné.

Derrière lui attendait Daemon Sultan Richards, un de ses amis, de la même maison que lui : un Serpentard. Vous savez, le gars dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Il me fixait, derrière mon frère, avec son fameux sourire timide.

\- Salut, Eiden ! fit-il tout bas, son regard bleuté fuyant le mien. Tu vas bien ?

Daemon Richards est un gars... très étrange, venant d'une famille très étrange. Ses cheveux brun-foncé balayant son visage, les yeux bleu-givre, il est plutôt intimidant, bien que ce soit lui, la plupart du temps, qui est intimidé. Il est très discret et se met souvent en retrait lorsqu'il est avec des personnes qu'il ne connait pas très bien... En effet, je vous rassure, je sais qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça avec mon frère ! D'après les dires de ce dernier, en réalité, lorsqu'il est détendu et à son aise, Richards est un gars très... vivant.

\- Oui, très bien, et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui répondis-je en un sourire.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il est temps de rentrer, Eiden, me signala William, serrant d'un geste affectif mes épaules. Il est dix-sept heures et une minute, là.

\- Ouh ! Les parents ne vont pas être contents ! ironisais-je.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je vais y aller, nous signala Richards, qui commençait déjà à se retirer, comme très mal à l'aise. Il checka mon frère, qui lui frappa amicalement l'épaule :

\- A tout', Dae, on se revoit dans le train !

Voyant que c'était l'heure des au-revoir, je me tournais, résignée, vers mon amie.

\- Eh bah, alors, à la prochaine, Braddlecorn ! On se retrouve dans le train ! finissais-je, avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Et n'arrive pas en retard ! me rappela-t-elle, en rigolant. Je ne veux pas te voir débarquer dans mon compartiment en courant, cette fois-ci !

\- T'inquiète pas ! criais-je, alors que mon frère me tirait par le bras, et lorsque nous nous étions déjà éloignés. J'ajoutais : A plus, Richards !

Je continuais de regarder ma meilleure amie, qui nous faisait signe de la main, et Richards, s'éloignant à l'opposé, rapetisser, alors que nous nous éloignons de plus en plus, mon jumeau et moi, de la terrasse du glacier.

Nous rejoignîmes enfin nos parents au Chaudron Baveur, qui venaient eux aussi tout juste d'arriver.

Et c'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes chez nous, toujours par les cheminées, bien satisfaits de nos courses au Chemin de Traverse, et enfin prêts pour notre rentrée à Poudlard !

 **~•~**

* * *

 _Hey tout le monde !_

 _J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, enfin ! Et j'espère bien qu'il vous aura plu, malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit pas passé encore grand chose..._  
 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le Chapitre III devrait bientôt arriver (à vrai dire, je l'ai terminé, mais il me reste encore quelques modifications à faire, et je veux surtout essayer de publier mes chapitres de façon régulière, même si c'est clairement très difficile pour moi ahah !)_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographe... Il est possible que j'en ai oubliées certaines, car j'ai écrit ce chapitre "sur un coup de tête"._

 _Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier tout de même cette suite, et surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !_

 _\- 'Val_


End file.
